Vierratime Pilot Movie
Vierratime Pilot Movie '''is a 1976 Japanese animated superhero comedy adventure crossover film, set between the universes. It premiered in the United States on March 18, 1995 on MBS TV. Plot While the Vierratale team meet the Dragon Note teams are taking part in Appreciation Day, and almost immediately they begin to establish a special relationship. This provokes much jealousy in Zahra, who also suspects that little Girl is a spy who is trying to get information from Theo about Vierratale and the Dragon Note team. Kalis is present but plays a rather background role in the story, though she seems to agree with the suspicions of Zahra. Gradually, a relationship between Zahra and Theo unfolds and they end up going on a date. It turns out, however, that Zahra is one of three test pilots for the Dragon Note Team, a new challenger to the Dragon Note teams, the Mars Marquis have to destroy it. Omega Ambassador arrives, join Klira as member, and challenges Theo & other members to a fight. In the ending, Omega Ambassador defeated. Klira is discovered not to have been killed in the battle. Theo carrying her and brings her back to his house. She showers, emerges wearing only a towel, and teasingly asks Theo if he would like her to remove it (which she eventually does). In discussion with Kevin, Raka, Widy & Zahra, however, it is agreed that Klira has to leave home, and she says a teary goodbye to Theo who has won her heart. Cast * '''Nozomu Sasaki as Theo Frederick Salim * Yūko Minaguchi as Regista Bunga Magklira '''and Grand the Killer''' * Omi Minami as Ayesha Nurlatifa Arsaputri * Megumi Ogata '''as '''Zahra Aulia Zanjabila Anwar * Noriko Hidaka '''as '''Muthia Fakhira Tedja * Kikuko Inoue '''as '''Fareeda Rizkiana * Naoko Matsui '''as Widy Soediro Nichlany''' * Kosuke Toriumi '''as Kevin Aprilio''' * Tsutomu Kashiwakura '''as Satryanda Widjanarko''' * Kenji Nojima '''as '''Raka Cyril Damar * Ryōtaro Okiayu as Afrizal Miftahul Firdaus Setiawan * Rica Fukami '''as '''Nada Putri Arinda * Kōichi Yamadera '''as '''Ramadhova Madjos Majdi * Yuriko Yamamoto '''as '''Rania Alifa Desenaldo * Tetsuya Iwanaga '''as '''Irfandy Harry * Masako Miura '''as Siti Suci Wulandari''' * Yuzuru Fujimoto '''as '''Ario Damar * Megumi Hayashibara '''as '''Alita Damar '''and Ainunnisa Dewi Nirmalasari''' * Hiromi Tsuru '''as '''Sari Kencanawati * Hideyuki Tanaka '''as '''Aryoteguh Abriansyah * Mari Mashiba '''as '''Kalista Viswajanani * Hideo Ishikawa '''as '''Aidan Muhammad Darmawan * Rihoko Yoshida '''as '''Gadissa Laela Bagjany * Ryōichi Tanaka '''as '''Muhammad Faizal Akbar * Tamie Kubota '''as '''Rien Ainayati Muslim Rushan * Yukitoshi Hori '''as '''Rien Ainayati's Husband * Toshiyuki Morikawa '''as '''Ismail Cahya Putra * Eiko Yamada '''as '''Theo Frederick Salim (young) * Toshio Furukawa '''as '''Raka Cyril Damar (young) * Sayaka Aida '''as '''Ismail Cahya Putra (young) * Yuko Mizutani '''as '''Sintha Wijaya * Norio Wakamoto '''as '''General Istiono * Issei Futamata '''as '''Mars Marquis * Nobutoshi Canna as Prince Hanzo * Hideyuki Umezu as Gamma Minister * Yukimasa Kishino '''as '''Omega Ambassador * Yasuhiko Kawazu as Soldier (A) * Hirohiko Kakegawa '''as Soldier (B)' * '''Takeshi Watabe '''as '''Old Teacher' * Chiyoko Kawashima as Girl * Yasunori Matsumoto as Reporter (A) * K'ō'ichi Hashimoto as Reporter (B) * Kazuyuki Sogabe as Newscaster * Yūji Machi as''' Opening Narration''' Guest Appearances * Kazuhiko Inoue as Log Zhelebour * Kenyū Horiuchi as Herry Aik Controversy The film was released without any consent from Toei Animation. This was reportedly done to cut costs, since a bulk of the budget was spent towards getting the rights to use the shows from the show creators, the actors to voice them, etc. Like a touching/squeezing breast scene, shower scene, showing nipple, bed scene, removing towel scene, etc. A lawsuit was proposed by Toei Animation executives, but it was dropped when Harvest agreed to re-linquish the ownership of the movie to Toei Animation. Fights Scene * Dragon Note team vs. Mars Marquis * Theo vs. Fake Ayesha & Fake Zahra * Theo vs. Prince Hanzo * Zahra, Ayesha, Muthia, Fareeda, Widy, Raka, Kevin & Tryan vs. Grand the Killer, Gadis, Kalis, Aidan & Nisa * Theo vs. Grand the Killer * Istiono Death * Theo, Ayesha & Zahra vs. Gamma Minister * Dragon Note & Vierratale Team vs. Omega Ambassador Trivia * Unlike series version, Widy, Ario, Sari, Istiono, Sintha Wijaya & Klira is differently voice as original. * Normally, Klira's Bikini Bathing Suit is Orange in Pilot Movie. Then, instead color is Red in DVD Version. * Klira's Bathing Suit is Bikini in Pilot Movie. Then, instead One Piece Bathing Suit is Red in DVD Version. * Normally, Klira's towel is Yellow in Pilot Movie. Then, instead color is Pink in DVD Version. * Certainly, while wearing a Bathing Suit Costume in Beach & Swimming Pool Scene in episode 34. * Where in the timeline this fits in is a bit uncertain, but it would seem to best fit in when Final Episode (where Theo kiss his Klira). Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1976 Category:Pilot Movie